Potions Class Mishap
by projectrunwayluver
Summary: An explosions happens in Slughorn's Potions class that throws five characters into the not so distant future. What happens when they meet their children and find themselves married to people they despise? Find out what happens when the Slytherin Prince starts to look at the Gryffindor-Know-It-All in a new way. AU. OCC.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I am not JK Rowling.**

I sat in potions class idly listening to Professor Slughorn as he droned on about the Draught of the Living Death. Harry and Ron were nodding off next to me and Neville was sketching some plant on the table. Why was it that whenever Slughorn spoke I wanted to gouge my eyes out? I missed Professor Snape as a teacher. He was an amazing Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher but all Slughorn cared about was getting close to the students.

"Mr Malfoy!" Slughorn called loudly making everyone jump. I turned and peered at him out of the corner of my eye. Draco was sitting in his seat an innocent smile on his face.

"Yes Professor Slughorn?" He asked in a saccharine voice. I shivered and absently traced circles on the table with my finger. Either he was planning something or... no he was probably planning something.

"Why don't you come up here and show me how to get the juices out of a Sopophorous bean?" Slughorn asked his eyes narrowed.

Draco stood up slowly his eyes blank and made his way to the front of the room. He stood next to Slughorn and grabbed a bean and a knife. Draco laid the side of the knife against the bean and squeezed out the juices. Slughorn raised his eyebrow in surprise but didn't say anything else. Draco casually made his way back to his seat.

"Please turn to page thirty five and begin the Elixir to Induce Euphoria." Slughorn said absently stirring a deep purple potion on his desk. He seemed to be working on this potion every chance he had. Rumor had it it was a time travel potion and he wanted to go back and change something from his past. I honestly doubted he would be able to do it.

"Hey Hermione?" Neville asked stirring his potion that was the wrong color and consistency.

"Yeah?" I asked adding wormwood.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked through gritted teeth as it became more cement-like than the consistency of applesauce that the book described.

"I think you added in the porcupine quills too soon." I said as I stirred my potion that wasn't cooperating. A crash of glass made me jump and I looked up from my potion. Hannah Abbot was shaking and pale as blood dripped down her hand.

"You did that on purpose!" She yelled turning to Draco.

"I don't know what your talking about." He said shrugging absently stirring his cauldron.

"Miss Abbot let me see." Slughorn said rushing forward to look at her hand. Blood continued to drip on the floor as Slughorn waved his wand over her hand. The skin stitched itself back together and she sighed in relief.

"Mr. Malfoy please be more careful." Slughorn said absently making his way over the cauldron. He added a pinch of gold dust and the cauldron started to bubble angrily. His eyes glistened with excitement and he added some more and a long pure white unicorn hair. Large shiny gold bubbles burst emitting a soft hissing noise with each pop.

Everyone stopped with their potion making and stood perfectly still to watch Slughorn's potion. Draco nudged Blaise and nodded his head towards the cauldron. Blaise's eyes lit up and he took an automatic step forward towards the cauldron. A wonderful smell was now coming from it and I breathed deeply. What in the world was that fabulous smell?

Suddenly the potion stopped bubbling. My stomach sunk. Something was wrong with the potion.

"Professor?" I called shakily taking a step forward. Slughorn took a step back from the potion his eyes widening as the potion started to swirl around.

"Hermione don't get too close." Neville said shakily trying to hold me back. I took another step closer trying to see what had gone wrong. Because something very wrong happened to the potion. I looked into the bowl and saw something in the bottom that most definitely had not been put in there by Slughorn. A dungbomb was spinning wildly in the potion and my stomach dropped horribly. Draco must have slipped it in when Slughorn had called him to the front.

"This potion has been tampered with." I said taking a step back. Some of the students gasped but I could only look at Draco. A smug smirk was on his face but it fell a moment later his eyes widening in fear.

"Hermione look out!" Ron yelled. A moment later the potion exploded and fell back with the force of it taking Harry, Ron and Neville with me. My head cracked against the ground and my eyes closed in pain. My stomach jolted and I felt the familiar sensation of flying everything moving forwards so fast my head hurt with the speed.

A moment later everything stopped and I looked around slowly. I was in the potions classroom but it was dark. Where was everyone? I looked around my heart clenching in my chest. Harry and Ron were sitting up slowly a glazed look in their eyes. Neville was staring blankly at the ceiling as if he didn't want to move. A soft moan came from the last person and I turned slowly my heart jumping in my chest. Draco was on the ground his arms and legs spread blood oozing from his hairline.

"What happened?" Harry asked softly his eyes dazed.

"I have no idea but I hope it doesn't happen again." Neville said his voice thick.

"I agree." Ron said sitting up slowly.

"What should we do?" Neville asked looking around. But I wasn't paying attention to them. I was looking at Draco. He didn't look good. I slowly crawled over to him and shook his shoulder. He moaned but his eyes didn't open.

"Draco?" I asked softly shaking his shoulder. Nothing happened. My stomach churned. Merlin I hope he wasn't seriously hurt. I shook his shoulder again and called his name louder that time. "DRACO!"

"Hermione?" Neville asked crawling over to me. "Is he alright?"

"I don't know." I muttered shaking his shoulder.

Harry came over and pulled out his wand, "Rennervate."

Draco woke with a gasp his gray eyes confused. He gripped my wrist tightly blinking rapidly. "Granger? What happened?"

"I have no idea but we really need to figure it out." I sighed blowing a strand of hair out of my eyes.

**AN: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

** AN: I am not JK Rowling.**

Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco and I slowly made our way out of the Potions classroom and up the stairs towards the Headmaster's office. Neville was shaking and I grabbed his hand to give him some form of comfort. He gave me a shaky smile and we came to a stop in front of the gargoyles that sat in front of Dumbledore's office.

"Crap how are we going to get up there?" I asked pushing my hair out of my face.

"What about listing off a bunch of candy?" Ron asked his eyes wide.

"Its worth a shot." Draco said shrugging. We started spouting off every candy we could think of muggle and wizard alike but the statue wouldn't move.

"Stupid statue what else could Dumbledore have used?" The gargoyle jumped aside and we looked at each other in confusion.

"The password is Dumbledore?" Harry said surprised scratching his head. Neville shrugged and we made our way up the steps.

"Who should knock?" Ron asked looking around nervously.

"Harry should he's Dumbledore's favorite." Neville said biting his lip.

"I think its pretty obvious Longbottom that Dumbledore is no longer the Headmaster." Draco said before stepping forward and knocking sharply on the door. A soft "come in" was all we heard. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

The office looked exactly the same. Except for one thing that made my breath catch in my throat. A portrait of Dumbledore was on the wall. My heart clenched and a bit the inside of my cheek hard. I would not cry. The chair was turned away so I couldn't see who the new headmaster was. A moment later the chair turned and my eyes almost bugged out of my head.

"Uncle Severus?" Draco asked surprised his eyes wide.

Severus Snape was sitting behind the desk a soft smile on his face I had never seen before. His hair was graying by his ears and he had a pair of glasses perched on his crooked nose. But the thing that was the greatest surprise was the gold wedding band on his finger. Who would marry him? I shivered trying not to show my revulsion.

"Draco!" Severus said surprised. He looked at us his mouth dropping open in shock before he closed his mouth. "You look so young."

"And you look so -"

"Watch it!" Snape said cutting Draco off a glint in his eye. I bit my cheek so I wouldn't laugh. "What did all of you do? Drink a youth potion for a game?"

"Not exactly Professor." I said nervously biting my lip.

"Hermione, you haven't called me Professor in years." Snape said leaning closer to look at us as if the prescription of his glasses weren't strong enough.

"Years?" I asked faintly my heart pounding loudly in my chest.

"I think we should start from the beginning." Neville said rubbing the back of his neck. It took us awhile to fill Snape in on all that happened. The confusion was gone from his eyes anger replacing it once we were done.

"Bloody idiot!" Snape said taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. "I always knew Slughorn was a fool."

"Why is he a fool?" Harry asked his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

"Because the potion he was working on doesn't send you to the past." I swallowed thickly my hands shaking. "It sends you to the future."

Neville squeaked, Ron paled, Harry looked at Snape his mouth open in shock and Draco looked sick. "Did you see how much Time Turner dust he put in there?"

"Not too much." Ron said his eyes squinted in thought.

"How much did her mix it?" Snape asked turning around to grab a book from a bookcase. He quickly started to flip through the pages looking for the exact potion.

"Someone," I threw a glare at Draco but he glared right back. "put a dungbomb in the potion. It kind of turned into a mini-whirlpool and exploded."

Snape cursed and rubbed his eyes a dark look on his face.

"Why what does the number of times he stirred it matter?" Harry asked running his fingers through his hair making it messier than usual.

"It determines how far into the future you go." Snape said reading the potion carefully. "What year did you say it was when you left?"

"We didn't." Neville said frowning. "It was 1997 right after the New Year."

Snape leaned back and blew out a lungful of air. I shifted nervously waiting for him to tell us the year. Quite a few had obviously passed if I was somehow on a first name basis with Snape.

"Its 2022." I froze my heart clenching in my chest. We had gone twenty five years into the future.

"Does that mean our kids are going here now?" Neville asked his face red.

"Who would marry you?" Draco asked snidely. I whacked his arm but I knew it didn't hurt him. Besides he was too distracted to even care.

"Yes all of you have kids here." I buried my face in my hands trying to control my emotions. Don't you dare cry! It took me a moment to make my heart slow down.

"How long will it take you to figure out how to get us back?" I asked my voice shaky.

"I have no idea Hermione. It will take me some time to figure out how many turns it will take to bring you back to your own time. Until then you will be continuing your education as if you had never left but you will be charmed to look different and use different names. You all are too famous for your own good and it would become complicated to try and explain everything."

"Are you going to warn us who our spouses are?" Harry asked his face pale. Snape smirked and my stomach churned uncomfortably.

"No I will let you figure that out on your own." A devilish smile spread across. "Have fun."

** AN: Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

** AN: Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

We were in the Room of Requirement until Snape could find us some rooms to stay in. Neville was sitting on the couch absently flicking his wand back and forth. I sat down next to him and watched Ron and Harry yell at Draco.

"This is all your fault Malfoy!" Ron yelled chucking a yellow and pink vase at Draco's head. He rolled his eyes and flicked his wand making the ugly vase shatter.

"If Slughorn hadn't been working on that potion -"

"Your the one who tampered with it!" Harry said cutting him off his eyes flashing angrily.

"You have no way to prove that." He said a smug smirk crossing his face. "Besides don't you like the idea of meeting your future kids?"

"Depends." Neville said twirling his wand. It slipped out of his hand and lit the couch on fire. He yelped and I casually flicked my wand. The fire stopped but smoke continued to come from the couch.

"On what?" Ron asked his eyes flicking to me. I blushed and ducked my head.

"What if we're not married to the person we care about now?" My stomach dropped horribly. I hadn't thought of that.

"I better be married to... er... someone." Harry said shifting uncomfortably. I knew who he was going to say. He liked Ginny. Ron just didn't know it yet.

"Merlin I better not be married to Pansy." Draco muttered dropping into a green hammock that hung from the ceiling.

"I thought you liked Pansy?" Harry said looking up surprised.

"Godric no." Draco said shaking his head. "I can't stand her besides Blaise is into her."

"Well I hope I'm married to a good friend." Ron said sitting in a red hammock. He twirled his wand absently and flowers shot out of the end.

"Same." Neville said nodding his eyes distant. A slight blush covered his cheeks and a smile spread across his face.

"I just hope I truly love the man I married." I muttered conjuring some yellow birds out of thin air. They flew around the room happily their wings spread.

"Agreed." Harry and Ron said at the same time. They smiled at each other and I snorted watching the birds fly around the room.

"We should come up with our new names." Harry said absently watching the birds.

"What about shortened versions or variations of our names?" Neville asked ducking a bird that flew close to him.

"What if we went by our middle names?" Harry asked sitting up.

"I am not going by Billius!" Ron said flushing. I snorted and bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Like I want to go by Lucius." Draco muttered disgusted.

"What if half of us went by a variation of our name and the others did middle names?" I asked sitting up.

"I'll go by James." Harry said a strange look coming over his eyes.

"You can't!" I said immediately.

"What? Why not?" Harry asked his eyes flashing.

"You probably named your son that!" I said staring at him surprised.

"And?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I won't be changing a lot of your features so your son might see too much of a resemblance." I said glaring at him. He glared right back.

"Granger it should be fine." Draco said absently changing his hair color. It was now a dark blonde and his eyes were green instead of gray. He twirled his wand and a pair of Clark Kent glasses appeared in front of him. He slipped them on and smiled. "Drake Mallory."

"Fine." I muttered and turned to Harry. The first the I changed was his hair. I made it a light sandy brown. Then his eyes a turned a muddy brown color. Lastly I changed his glasses so they were more of a square shape and bright red.

"Really 'Mione did you have to make them red." He said making a face at them.

"Yes I did." I said turning to Ron. His hair I turned black and made his eyes a dark gray color. I flicked my wand again and he shrunk so he was only an inch taller than Harry.

Lastly I turned to Neville frowning. I made his hair a nice caramel color and threw in a few red streaks to give it a little more interest. I made his nose larger and made his eyes a hazely color.

"Any ideas for names?" I asked turning to a large mirror. I made my hair black and tried to make it less bushy. Unfortunately it puffed out more and became even more unruly. Draco was laughing behind me and I growled darkly.

"James Parker." Harry said coming up behind me in the mirror. I made my eyes bright blue and flicked my wand so I grew a few inches.

"Good." I said nodding and looked at his reflection. Somehow I could still see some of Harry in his new look. "Your hair."

"What about it?" He asked his eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"Too messy." I muttered flicking my wand. It grew out a few inches so it almost was past his eyes. He lifted his eyebrow in surprise but didn't say anything else.

"What about you Neville?" I asked flipping a black curl away.

"Frank Lockwood." I nodded and made him a little shorter. He frowned but didn't say anything. I turned to Ron, he had somehow managed to get rid of his freckles on his own.

"Donald Webster." I nodded and turned towards the others.

"And I'll be Jean Grant." I said blowing away a curl. Draco sighed and pointed his wand at me. My hair turned from a crazy mass of curls to wavy curls that sat nicely against my shoulders. "How did you do that?"

"Doesn't matter." Draco said shrugging. We walked out of the room together and made our way to the great hall. It was only a few minutes before dinner. I shakily pushed my hair out of my eyes and blew out breath. It would be okay. We would be okay. I cursed and swallowed thickly. Merlin I hope I don't throw up. Harry pushed open the doors to the great hall and everyone turned to look at us. I swallowed thickly as we made our way into the great hall.

** AN: Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

** AN: Don't stone me for changing up the relationships. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

Snape was telling the student body some cock'n'bull story for why we were here. I barely listened to what he said though. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest and my hands were slick with sweat. I could be meeting my future kids in the next few minutes. This could be so bad.

Harry slipped his hand into mine and gave my hand a small squeeze. I gave him a small smile and he smiled back.

Applause from the student body made me jump in surprise. Guess I missed the end of Snape's speech. Snape smiled at us and I shrank back. It was so strange to see him look so happy.

"Why don't you all sit at the Gryffindor table." Snape said once the clapping had died down.

"Even me?" Draco asked his eyes flashing.

"Yes even you Mr. Mallory." Snape said a smirk spreading across his face. We made our way over to the Gryffindor table Draco muttering obscenities under his breath the whole time. Harry made his way to our usual spot and sat down. I sat across from him with Draco and Neville on either side and Ron sat next to Harry.

Ron started eating immediately and I made a face. "Anyone else feel like their going to be sick?" Neville asked absently pushing the food around on his plate.

"Yes." I muttered taking a bit of mashed parsnips. It tasted like sawdust.

"Just try taking a look around and see if you recognize anyone." Harry said his eyes darting around. I looked up slowly and swallowed another bite of food. A mousy haired girl with pale eyes was smiling dreamily at Harry.

"Hey James." I said taking a bite of meat.

"Yeah Jean?" He asked after a beat not used to the new name.

"I think you have an admirer." I said nodding towards the girl. He turned and looked at her. She blushed a bright red and smiled timidly at him.

"Hi my name is James Parker." He said smiling. The girl squeaked then blushed redder.

"I'm Sarah Creevey." I inhaled parsnips and coughed horribly. Everyone turned to look at me. Neville patted my back trying to dislodge the food and Draco was biting his lips so he wouldn't laugh. Harry and Ron both had deer-in-the-headlights looks for a moment but then it was masked a moment later by a large smiles.

"What year are you in Sarah?" I asked once I had stopped spluttering.

"Fourth." She said a large smile spreading across her face. "And this is my best friend Molly." Molly turned slowly and gave a slow smile. My eyes widened as I looked her over. She had greasy red hair, black eyes and the palest skin I had ever seen. Except for one person. I turned to look at the head table where Snape was talking with a teacher I didn't recognize. Merlin how in the world...

"Molly?" Ron asked his ears red. It looked like he had made the connection too. Harry had a blank look on his face and Neville's mouth had dropped open. Draco looked bored as he ate his roast beef.

"Oh yes." She said an easy smile spreading across her face. "Its my grandmother's name and dad said he always liked her."

"Liked?" Ron asked his face pale. "As in past tense?"

"No I... oh don't you know my parent's story?" She asked her face puzzled Sarah looked confused too.

"Uh no..." Harry said finally coming back to himself.

"During the final battle it was found out the my dad was a triple spy." We all looked at her shocked even Draco looked dazed. "Voldemort had sent his crazy snake after him but he survived. My grandmother, Molly, was dueling Bellatrix Lestrange and lost." Ron's eyes were huge as saucers and his cheeks were green. Harry didn't look much better. "Bellatrix tried to start in on my mum but dad saved her. My grandmother was fine but she has to use a cane because the curse hit her knee. My dad helped nurse my grandmother back to health. My mum spent so much time in the hospital that her and dad became close. Something between them just clicked and they've been together ever since."

I looked at Harry my eyes wide with shock. He didn't look much better. "Wow so your parents are like famous."

"In their own right I guess." Molly said shrugging as she ate some peas. "Nowhere near some of the others who were there."

"Like who?" Draco asked flicking his dark blond hair out of his eyes.

"Like -" Sarah started then stopped her eyes wide.

"Crap you guys are in the Wonder Twins spot." Molly said her eyes wide looking at the door.

"The who?" Neville asked looking around confused then his eyes bugged.

I started to look around too then stopped my eyes wide. Good Merlin. Two seventh years came walking in a boy and girl. Both were tall and had mischievous smiles spread across their faces. But that wasn't what stood out the most. It was their crazy hair! The boy had hair like a sunrise. It was bright orange in the middle and yellow at the tips. The girl had bright purple hair at the top, blue in the middle and lime green at the bottom.

They could only be Tonks' kids. There was no way anyone else would be able to look like that. She must have passed on her Metamorphmagus abilities to them. Their nickname the Wonder Twins made perfect sense. But who in the world was their father? Tonks hadn't been dating anyone when we had left.

"Hi." The girl said smiling brightly plopping down next to Neville a bright smile on her face.

"Hello." Neville muttered shifting nervously. The boy sat down next to Harry and flipped his hair out of his eyes in a way that was vaguely familiar.

"Are you new?" The boy asked grabbing some food.

"Yes we were introduced at dinner." I said smiling at them. They both smiled back their bright green eyes shining.

"Whats your name?" The girl asked reaching for some pumpkin juice.

"I'm Jean Grant." I said smiling at the boy. His smile was contagious and something about those eyes were so familiar.

"Frank Lockwood." Neville said holding out his hand. The girl shook his hand firmly and laughed at his surprised look.

"Another Frank." She said smiling. I froze did that mean Neville's son-?

"I'm Donald Webster." Ron said spraying food on the table.

"Ew! Donald!" I said pulling back. Sarah and Molly laughed and smiled at each other knowingly.

"Drake Mallory." Draco said smiling at the girl. There was a slight twinkle in his eye as he looked her over. He was completely into her. I glared at him and stepped on his foot hard. He jumped and turned to me a dark look in his eyes.

"What was that for?" He whispered darkly in my ear.

"Don't even think about it she's too young!" I whispered back. He grumbled but went back to his food.

"And James Parker." Harry said smiling brightly.

"Huh fancy that James his name is James too." I froze my eyes wide as I turned to look at James. No freaking way.

"Come on Lily we should get back to our," he paused looking at us. "project."

Lily jumped up a large smile on her face. "See you later guys."

I turned to Harry my mouth open in shock. Harry's eyes were huge and he had the look equivalent to being clubbed over the head. His mouth opened and shut a few times before he dropped his head on the table with a loud thunk. "Bloody hell I married Tonks."

** AN: Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

** AN: I am not JK Rowling.**

Classes passed in a blur the next day. I barely retained any of the information they tried to teach us. Some muggle woman named Applebaum was the arithmancy teacher. I wished Professor Vector was still teaching it. This woman was most definitely not as good as her.

"Please take out parchment and quills to take some notes." She said her voice an annoying nasal sound. I rolled my eyes and pulled them out. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and frowned at the girl. She looked really familiar.

"Could I borrow a quill?" She asked a sheepish smile on her face.

"Sure." I said grabbing one and passed it to her. Her eyes lit up and she adjusted her butterfly clip in her dark hair.

"Your one of the new kids right?" She asked her eyes lighting up. I nodded writing down the notes Professor Applebaum put on the board halfheartedly.

"Where are you from?" She asked quietly as the professor droned on. My quill stopped with a squeak and I looked up nervously. Crap why hadn't we come up with some sort of plan? I swallowed and smiled hopefully she wasn't muggleborn.

"I'm from London." I said softly. It was true technically.

Her eyes sparkled. "Are you really? What's it like in the -?"

"Miss Grant, Miss McLaggen do you care to share with the class?" Professor Applebaum asked pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes. We both shook our heads quickly and she went back to explaining something I had learned in fourth year.

Wait did she say McLaggen? I turned to look back at the girl next to me my eyes wide. She had his facial structure but her dark hair was from her mother whoever she was. Godric who would have married him?

"What's your name?" I asked pulling my bag over my shoulder once the teacher had dismissed us. It was hard to do but Applebaum was worse than professor Binns. I had almost fallen asleep taking notes.

"Padma. I was named after my mother's sister." She said her voice soft, reserved. The Patil twins. From the look on her face it wasn't hard to figure out that Padma had passed away. I swallowed thickly and nervously ran a hand through my hair.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?" I asked softly.

"No I don't mind. She passed away before I was born." She said softly pushing her hair out of her eyes. "It was the final battle. A wall exploded and my father tried to save her because he was already in love with my mother and he knew how much she cared about her but," she sighed and blew out a long breath. "He was blasted back by a death eater with the Cruciatis curse before he could save her." Poor Padma. My heart lurched and I bit the inside of my cheek hard. "My mother was inconsolable for weeks."

"I can imagine." I said faintly trying to control my emotions. Poor Parvati.

"Yeah anyway what about you? Why are you coming to Hogwarts now even though its halfway through -"

"Hi Babe." A deep voice said cutting her off. I turned and stopped to look at the seventh year. He had a thick head of sandy hair and bright blue eyes. I smiled at him and he smiled back a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"Hey Liam." She said smiling brightly and pecked his cheek.

"Whose your friend?" He asked his cheeks pink.

"This is Jean Grant, Jean this is my boyfriend Liam Finnigan." He looked so much like his father! I smiled at him and shook his hand. We made small talk as we headed towards the great hall for lunch. The boys hadn't taken arithmancy so I had no idea who they could have met while I was in class.

"See you later Jean." Padma said as she made her way to the Hufflepuff table with Liam. I made my way over to where I could see James Potter's hair. It was like a beacon in a sea of black.

"Hey guys how was class?" I asked sitting next to Harry. Ron shifted uncomfortably and looked at his plate.

"What?" I asked looking at Harry. He made a face and tapped his fingers against the table.

"Someone should tell me." I said looking at Neville. He squeaked and looked down at his plate. I turned my gaze to Draco and he had a small smirk on his face. This was so not good.

"They don't like Lily's boyfriend." James said pushing his food around his plate

"What? Why?" I asked looking at them confused. Ron glared at Snape then went back to idly pushing his food around his plate.

"You know that's a good question." James said looking up from his plate. Harry flushed and glared at Ron. Ron slumped lower in his seat and dropped his head in his hand. What weren't they telling me?

"Drake?" Draco looked up slowly an innocent smile on his pointed face.

"Yes?" He asked drawing the word out.

"Who is Lily dating?" He would tell me. I knew he would. Whatever they knew was juicy otherwise he wouldn't have the cat-who-ate-the-canary look on his face.

"Oh Lily is dating this great guy his name is -" The doors to the great hall opened and Lily walked in with a boy a large smile on her face. She had her hand in the boys back pocket and his was in hers. He was a seventh year with thick muscles, his hair was a strawberry reddish color. Definitely a Weasley. He had a vague smile on his face that looked oddly familiar and large protuberant blue eyes.

My breath caught in my throat as I forced a smile onto my face. It was very easy to see his mother within him. He was even wearing a butterbeer cork necklace. I swallowed slowly and bit the inside of my cheek till I tasted blood.

"Hey Jean I wanted to introduce you to Lorcan Weasley, my boyfriend." Lily said her green eyes bright.

"Pleased to meet you." Lorcan said his voice soft. I gripped his hand in a tight handshake as I stared into Luna Lovegood's eyes.

** AN: Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

** AN: I am not JK Rowling.**

"I can't believe you married Loony Lovegood and Uncle Severus gets to bang your sister!" Draco said happily from his hammock. Ron was sitting on the couch his head in his hands. Harry was next to him trying to give him some comfort but froze when Draco mentioned Ginny. Neville was staring out the small window the room had provided us and I was staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Shut it Malfoy!" Ron spat his eyes dark. I was twirling my finger around one of my curls trying to figure out how Ron and Luna could have possibly gotten together.

"You know I always thought you and Granger would get together. After all you make an awfully cute couple." I bit my lip hard. Draco was such a stupid prat.

"Why do you have to be such an asshole?" I froze my eyes wide and turned to Neville. He was still staring out the window as if he had said nothing, but we had all heard it. "Your all bark but no bite. Do you really think they want to hear you say shit like that?"

"Go Nev!" Harry said his eyes bright. Draco flushed a bright red and ducked down in his hammock so we couldn't see him. Ron turned to me a pained look on his face.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." I muttered quickly and ducked down in my hammock. It took me a long time to get to sleep that night. I fell asleep around one in the morning but it wasn't a nice restful sleep it was full of nightmares like usual. Most prominent were the dementors or the basilisk that petrified me in my second year.

I was half asleep when I got ready the next morning. Draco for once was quiet and I absently changed my appearance as I got ready. Ron had a strained look on his face and Neville's was blank, emotionless. It was well known how much he liked Luna and his silence was more nerve wracking than anything else.

I changed the other's appearances again while Draco did his own. He absently flicked his wand again and my hair was wavy instead of bushy. I smiled in thanks and his eyebrows pulled together before he nodded once in return.

"Lets go I'm starving." Ron said half-heartidly trying to sound excited. No one was fooled but everyone ignored it and headed towards the door. We walked to the great hall and sat at our usual spot. Ron ate half the amount of food he usually did and Neville only pushed his food around his plate.

A pretty Hufflepuff came darting over to us a shy smile on her face. She was making eyes at Draco and I rolled my eyes absently eating a plum.

"Hi Drake." She said her voice wobbling.

"Hello Alice." Draco said sliding down in his seat. Apparently he didn't like her.

"I was wondering what you were doing for the Hogsmeade trip?" She asked pushing her blonde curly hair over her shoulder. Draco shifted uncomfortably his green eyes narrowed in thought. I thought quickly biting my lip. No one should spend the day with someone they didn't want to be around.

"Drake. Sweetheart, whose your friend?" I asked batting my eyelashes at him. Draco looked absolutely shocked for a moment before he quickly controlled himself and gave me a smile.

"Alice, this is my girlfriend Jean, Jean this is Alice – er I don't know your last name." He said turning to look at her. She flushed angrily and stamped her foot.

"Longbottom, Alice Longbottom! Daughter of the head of the Auror department, Neville Longbottom and the international model Lavender Longbottom." I froze my mouth wide and darted a look at Neville. He looked just as shocked as I felt. I turned back to Alice and looked her over. Yes I could see Neville in her, she had his hair color and bone structure but she had Lavender's poise and eye color.

"Oh that's cool." I said absently stroking my fingers against the back of Draco's hand. He shivered but didn't say anything. She looked between Draco and I her eyes large.

"I'll see you in class Drake." She finally muttered then made her way over to the Hufflepuff table. A loud laugh behind us made us all jump and I quickly snatched my hand away from Draco's.

"Guess you don't like Alice." James said a large smile on his face.

"She's a little -" I started but Draco cut my off.

"She's bloody annoying. She kept batting her eyes at me and acted like Pansy!" He muttered disgusted. Neville's face turned purple and I quickly stepped on his foot. He jumped and glared at me. I shook my head at him and he slumped his head in his hand.

"Pansy?" James asked as Lily sat next to me I smiled at her and she smiled back easily.

"My ex girlfriend. She was completely mental!" Harry, Ron, Neville and I all laughed. Yeah Pansy was a piece of work.

"I know exactly what you mean mate." James said shaking his head. "I dated the head girl for a bit in our sixth year. Dad was happy but her dad was furious." He said shaking his head a bright smile on his lips.

"Why didn't it work out?" I asked tossing my hair over my shoulder.

"She steadfastly followed rules, always has. Her mum was a huge stickler for rules too. Unfortunately she didn't like all of Lily and my extracurricular activities. We like to, how should I say it, experiment."

"On what?" Neville asked his eyebrow raised.

"Pretty much anything." James said with a shrug. "Breeding new creatures, creating new potions, fusing plants together, we try it all."

"But you could get expelled!" I said immediately my eyes wide. Lily snorted and James shook his head his eyes bright.

"Oh don't worry we'll never get expelled," he laughed happily and threw a grape into his mouth. "not when dad's minister."

**AN: Please Review! It helps more than you realize. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry guys I had writer's block and had to figure out what I wanted to do with this story. I will do my best to update more and make longer chapters. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

Harry was minister of magic and Neville had married Lavender. How mental was that? It seemed like everyone had done something completely out of character. But the question was where my kids? I hadn't ran into anyone who looked like me.

"I can't believe you haven't found your kids yet Mione." Harry said sitting next to me on the couch in the Room of Requirement. He and I both had a free period since he wasn't taking Divination anymore after Trelawney predicted he would die by a rampaging Hippogriff at the ripe age of twenty five. Apparently the death predictions had finally gotten to him.

"I know I can hardly believe it myself. If I were my child where would I be?" I asked playing with one of my curls.

"Depends on their personality they could anywhere from the library to being a prankster like Fred and George." Harry said pulling a strand of hair straight then letting it spring back to a curl.

"I think your kids have a monopoly on that." I muttered shaking my head. Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"I can't believe Tonks and I have twins and I'm minister of magic." Harry said shaking his head a bemused smile on his face.

"Well Mr Minister I bet you'd be better than Fudge or even Scrimgeour. And the best part about you being minister is that I have a feeling you fixed the government for the better." I said as Harry nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"That is true." He conceded playing with a strand of my hair. We were silent for a few moments and I found myself thinking about my children.

"If I was my child where would I be?" I repeated tapping my hand against my leg.

"If she's anything like you I'd be guessing the library." Harry said playing with my hair.

"Good idea." I said standing up. "Or at least its a place to start."

"Of course its a good idea. I'm the minister and I come up with great ideas." Harry said his eyes bright. I snorted and quickly covered my mouth before the laugh could escape.

"Come on Mr Minister lets go look for my kids." I said pulling him up. He ruffled his hair and stretched out his arms to pop his back. I pointed my wand at my hair and changed it so it was wavier instead of bushy.

"You ready for this?" Harry asked adjusting his tie. My heart stuttered nervously and I ran my hands down my skirt to make it lie flat.

"Yes." No. "Lets go." Harry and I strode down the halls talking quietly. Neither of us wanted to get in trouble. We knew that the reason Harry, Ron and I got away with so many things was because we were class favorites.

I opened the door to the library and took in a deep breath. Books. I loved the smell of books and I knew I always would. It was one of my favorite smells in the world. I had smelled it in the Amortentia in Slughorn's class.

"Okay what's your favorite section?" Harry asked looking around the large room. "It might be mini-Granger's favorite spot too."

"Mini-Granger?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

"What?" Harry asked shrugging his shoulders. At the look on my face Harry smirked. "Sorry but I thought it would be cute."

"It is." I assured him looking around. Molly and Sarah were working at a table with a small group of kids. I continued farther into the library and smiled at a first year boy with ethereal blond hair and a pointed nose. Looked like I just found Draco's son. He was sitting with a greasy haired boy with black hair. Another Snape.

"James." I whispered my voice soft.

"What?" Harry asked turning to my. I nodded the little boy who was an exact replica of Draco. The resemblance was striking.

"Over there." I whispered.

"Creepy." Harry muttered his eyes wide. I looked over at Harry then casually walked forward to pass the table but bumped into the boys shoulder.

"Hey watch it!" He said turning to glare at me. His eyes. They were a beautiful molted chocolate color that made me pause. Harry took in a large lungful of air next to me and grabbed my arm when I swayed.

"Scorpius you really shouldn't talk to the upper upperclassmen like that." Snape's son said. He had freckles and Ginny's eyes but he mostly looked like Snape.

"Oh shut it Asher!" Scorpius said looking me over slowly. "Hey aren't you those new kids?"

"Yes." My voice sounded distant in my ears. I could barely look into the child's face.

"Hey, you look kind of famil-"

"Scorpius!" A loud voice called making me jump. I turned and froze my eyes wide when the seventh year girl came walking up. The head girl badge was pinned to her chest and she was wearing a Ravenclaw tie same as Scorpius and Asher. She had bushy blonde hair and pale gray eyes that became slits when she spotted Harry and I next to him. She walked with her shoulders thrown back and her head high.

"Ophelia." He said glaring at her.

She stared back her eyebrows raised. "Shouldn't you be working on homework?"

"I was." He said his lips forming a familiar sneer.

"You should get back to work." She said turning to look at Harry and I. "I'm Ophelia Malfoy and the Head Girl you two look lost."

"We were just leaving actually." Harry said his voice strained. "Come on Jean."

Harry literally dragged me out of the library when I couldn't seem to move. The moment we made it outside I slumped against the wall. I was going to kill Draco when I got him alone. "Hermione come on lets get back to the Room of Requirement."

I barely remembered the walk back to the Room of Requirement. Harry kept muttering obscenities under his breath. He paced back and forth in front of the wall and a moment later the door appeared. Draco, Ron and Neville were sitting around working on homework.

"Whoa what happened to you?" Ron asked when he finally saw us but I had my eyes on Draco. His eyebrows drew together when he saw me watching him.

"Can I help you _Sweetheart_?" He asked smirking slowly. I growled at the fake term of endearment and punched him hard in the face before I could stop myself. "Son of a bitch! What was that for?!"

"Bloody hell Hermione!" Ron said jumping up his eyes wide.

"Sweetheart I'm home!" I growled my eyes flashing. Everyone froze and stared at me in various stages of shock.

Draco's eyes were wide, his mouth open. "That's not funny Granger!"

"She's not joking." Harry muttered making his way over to the couch.

"We have two lovely children." I said glaring at Draco. His eyes were wide and he seemed dazed. "Our daughter is Head Girl."

It was very quiet for one long moment then Ron lunged at Draco his face a mask of pain and anger.

**AN: Please Review! Tell me what you love, what you hate, anything.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry its so short guys just wanted to try my hand at Draco's perspective. If you all like it I'll keep trying them if not I won't do another. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

_**Draco POV**_

I looked up when the door to the Room of Requirement slammed open. Harry and Hermione both looked off. Hermione stoped in front of me her cheeks pale, she looked sickly. Harry was standing behind her his shoulders thrown back and his arms crossed a look of distaste on his face. Ron, Neville and I had been working on some divination homework. Actually we were making up predictions. It was the best we could do, all of it was Gobbledegook anyway.

Ron looked up when the door slammed then his eyes widened. "Whoa what happened?"

Hermione didn't respond, didn't even look at him. She was staring at me biting her lip hard. What was up with her? I could easily snap her out of it. "Can I help you _Sweetheart_?"

Her eyes flashed and I smirked. I loved it when she reacted like that. Her eyes would sparkle so you could see green hidden within the brown. She lunged forward it hit me hard. Pain erupted in my nose and I grabbed it instinctively. "Son of a bitch! What was that for?!"

"Bloody hell Hermione!" Ron yelled jumping up to stand between us so she couldn't hit me again. Who knew Weasley had it in him?

"Sweetheart I'm home!" She yelled her voice echoing around the small room. Her eyes were sparkling with anger and her chest was heaving.

I blinked confused. Why would she be calling me Sweetheart? She had no reason to? We didn't even like each other. Suddenly it clicked and my stomach filled with ice. My eyes widened and I yelled before I could stop myself. "That's not funny Granger!"

But I could see it in her eyes. She was scared. Terrified. Of me. "She's not joking."

"We have two children." Her voice was becoming softer and the anger was leaving her eyes. "Our daughter is head girl."

It was quiet for a long moment then Ron lunged at me. Neville jumped up faster than I would have thought possible and grabbed Ron. "Let me go! Let me get him!"

"No." Neville said pulling him towards the door. "Besides it hasn't happened yet."

That much was most definitely true. None of it had happened yet. But how had it? How could I have proposed to Hermione Granger. My parents would have killed me. Maybe they had tried for all I knew. But there was only one person I could go to for answers. Uncle Severus.

**AN: Please Review! It helps more than you know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry its been so long I had writers block. Please anyone if you have ideas for this story send me a PM or tell me in a review. For some reason this one is harder to write than my others. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

_**Draco POV**_

I walked through the hall my cloak billowing behind me. A first year Hufflepuff startled at the look on my face and ran the other direction.

"Dumbledore!" I yelled at the gargoyle statue and watched as it jumped out of the way. My footsteps echoed loudly as I pounded up the steps. I didn't bother knocking on the door and threw it open taking satisfaction in the loud bang it made hitting the wall. My mouth dropped open in shock at the scene in front of me.

Uncle Severus jumped away from a red haired woman his hair mussed and his eyes glazed with lust. My stomach rolled and I made a face. Ginevra Weasley, or at least I think it was her, had her arm wrapped around Uncle Sev's waist a smile on her face her cheeks flushed. She looked different. Her hair was long and hung midway down her back, her eyes were the same chocolate color but purple circles were beneath them. Laugh lines were on her face and she seemed tanner than I remembered. But the biggest difference was her rounded stomach. She was pregnant. Very pregnant.

"Mr Malory." Uncle Severus said taking a step away from his wife.

I quickly closed my mouth and cleared my throat. "Do you mind if I speak to you?"

"Not at all. Kitten do you mind?" My eyes widened at the term of endearment and I quickly looked away to one of the portraits. Professor Dumbledore waved at me and gave me a smile. I snickered and smiled back.

"Not at all." She said turning towards the door that led to the headmaster's bedchambers. Once the door was closed Uncle Severus turned to me a frown on his face.

"I see you have yet to learn how to knock." He muttered sitting at his desk. I glared at him but he glared right back. "What is so important you needed to interrupt me Draco?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked slowly sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Tell you what?" Uncle Severus asked his eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"That I married Granger." I muttered covering my eyes with my hands.

Uncle Severus sighed deeply. "Would you have believed me if I had told you?"

I bit my lip thinking. Would I believe that Granger and I could ever fall in love? Get married? Have kids? Live happily ever after? "No I guess not."  
"You two are very happy together." Uncle Severus said waving his wand. A large bottle with amber liquid appeared with two glasses beside it. Firewhisky.

"Are we?" I asked pouring myself a full shot. It burned going down my throat but I didn't care. I poured another shot and downed that too.

"Yes I was your best man." Uncle Severus said pouring himself some.

"Were you really?" I asked my eyes widening.

"Yes. You were such a nervous wreck." He laughed smirking. "And who could blame you. Getting married in a muggle ceremony."

My eyes bugged and I sat up quickly.

"What?!" I yelped shocked.

"Oh yes. To please Hermione and her parents you got married in a muggle church. But your parents insisted on a wizard marrying you two." Severus said smiling.

"Mum and dad are okay with me being married to Hermione?" I spluttered shocked.

"Oh yes." Uncle Severus said nodding. "After Hermione saved your life and you helped defeat the Dark Lord how could they not?"

My eyes were as wide as saucers. "How indeed."

He sipped his drink slowly his face thoughtful. His eyes darted to a picture on his desk and smiled.

"What?" I asked trying to see the picture.

Uncle Severus turned it slowly and I stared at the picture my eyes wide. It was my wedding day. I was wearing a tailored muggle suit a red rose in my lapel. Hermione was standing next me a large smile on her face. She was holding some sort of green flower. It looked like we had tried to do a mixture of red and green for everything. Hermione's dress wasn't the usual wizarding garb of flowing white robes but a simple white dress flowers woven into her curly hair. The only thing was we didn't look that much older than we already were.

"We look happy." I whispered a smile spreading across my face.

"Indeed." Uncle Severus said nodding. He turned another picture. Hermione was laying in a hospital bed holding a small child wrapped in a pink blanket. I was standing next to her our hands entwined. Merlin we really were happy.

"How mental is it that Hermione and I got married?" I asked watching as I leaned forward to kiss Hermione's sweaty hair in the picture.

"Something must have changed between you two here because you started dating her in your sixth year." Uncle Severus muttered taking a sip of his drink.

"Maybe we were always meant to go to the future." I muttered softly looking at my daughter. Her eyes opened and I was shocked to see that she already had my eyes in the picture.

"Severus I need you!" Ginny's voice rang from the other room. Uncle Severus jumped his cheeks turning pink.

"If you'll excuse me Draco my wife needs me." I made a face and quickly left his office. Knowing your godfather was married and hearing him with his wife were two totally different things. I walked down the steps biting my lip. If something happened between Hermione and I here that made us fall in love nothing I could do would stop it. And to be perfectly honest I wasn't sure I wanted to stop it. Hermione may be a know-it-all but at least she could keep up with me unlike Pansy.

If only I could figure out exactly what happened to change everything. Hmmm... my eyes widened and I started to make my way to the library. At the very least I could find a book on the second wizarding war. We were probably in the book if she and I both helped to defeat the Dark Lord.

I was so distracted by my thoughts I didn't notice the seventh year girl standing in front of me. We fell to the ground with a small thud. She gasped with pain and I made a small noise of discomfort, she had landed on me.

"Oh Merlin, are you okay?" The girl asked getting off of me. The blonde girl helped me to my feet her cheeks flushed. Her eyes widened as did mine when I looked at her. Her eyes dropped and raked over me slowly. My mouth was slightly open and she gave me a slow smile her cheeks still flushed.

"I'm head girl Ophelia Malfoy... I don't think we've met." She said her eyes twinkling. I took a step back looking over my daughter. It was easy to see myself and Hermione in her. And she may have had my eye color but the way they were twinkling at me made me very nervous. It was the same look Hermione had given Krum at the Yule ball.

"Drake Malory." I finally muttered my voice faint. Her eyes raked over me again and I made a small noise of discomfort. "If you'll excuse me I need to find something in the library."

"I can help you –"

"No really I'll be fine."

I darted around her and made my way down the hall. Good Merlin my daughter looked at me like she wanted to snog me. I shivered and pushed through the doors of the library. Footsteps sounded behind me. All I saw was blonde hair and my heart stuttered. Hermione was sitting at one of the tables flipping through a book. I sat at the table quickly completely out of breath.

"Drake?" She asked her eyes wide and confused.

"Just go with it." I whispered. Her eyes were confused but widened a moment later when I slammed my lips against hers. She made a small squeak of surprise and stiffened against me. For when heady moment she relaxed against me her lips moving with mine and I could easily see myself falling in love with her.

**AN: Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

** AN: Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

Draco was kissing me. Not some little timid kiss but he had me bent back his fingers running through my hair. Half of me wanted to ask him what the hell was going on and the other let him continue his soft lingering kisses that made my knees weak.

He had said something before he had kissed me. What was it? My mind was foggy as I clutched at Draco's shirt. _Just go with it. _Wait that would mean... we had an audience. After a moment I pulled away and nuzzled his cheek.

"Who are you trying to get away from?" I asked breathily. Draco shivered and kissed me below my ear.

"Our daughter." I froze and looked up slowly. Ophelia Malfoy was standing in the doorway her eyes clouded in disappointment. Her face was pinched and I bit my lip hard. She looked just like me. And because of that I could read my daughter like a book. She was crushing on Draco. Hard. I bit my lip about to say something to her but she pushed out of the door before I could even open my mouth.

"Oh no." I whispered turning back to Draco. He lifted his eyebrow in question. "She likes you... a lot."

"Bloody hell." He whispered dropping his head against my shoulder.

Even if it was to get away from our daughter I had to admit. It was a good first kiss.

_**Draco POV**_

My daughter had a crush on me. Just thinking that made me nauseous. Merlin how could something like this possibly happen?

"Drake you okay?" Hermione asked her voice soft. Her cheeks were still flushed and her eyes were slightly glazed.

"My daughter likes me... how do you think I'm doing?!" I yelled. Hermione shrunk back her eyes widening in fear. She grabbed up the books she had been reading from and darted out the door before I could stop her.

Bollocks. I sighed and sat down heavily running a hand through my hair. This was not how it was supposed to go! I knew it was Hermione's first kiss. I also knew she was scared of me. My temper had always gotten the best of me and this was the proof of it.

I looked down at the notes Hermione had been writing down that she had left in her hasty retreat. _The Rise and Fall of Tom Riddle._ Bloody hell. My mouth dropped open in shock. I pulled the closest paper to me over and read it quickly. Each word I read filled my stomach with dread. I dropped my head into my hands and shivered. The Dark Lord really is immortal. He had created Horcruxes.

_**Hermione POV**_

I ran through the hall trying to find a safe place I could go. The library had been taken over by Malfoy and I didn't want to go back to the Room of Requirement and face the others. My heart stuttered and I shoved my hair away from my face. This was not how I expected today to go at all.

I had been so lost in thought I hadn't seen the boy in front of me when I turned the corner. We smacked into each other with such force I fell back with a small thump.

"Oh Godric are you okay?" The boy asked helping me up.

"Yeah I'm fine." I muttered rubbing my sore bottom. I looked up and blinked slowly. He looked vaguely familiar with his long sandy hair and bright blue eyes.

"I'm the head boy Sirius Lupin who are you?" I swallowed thickly trying not to show my shock and surprise. Sirius was very erm good looking.

"Jean Grant." I whispered softly. Sirius smiled widely and I found myself blushing brightly.

"Why don't I escort you to dinner?" He asked smiling easily. I nodded blankly as Sirius Lupin led me toward the great hall my heart stuttering loudly in my chest.

**AN: Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

** AN: Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

** _Draco POV_**

I sat at the Gryffindor table reading through Hermione's notes. Merlin the four of us ran off on a hunt to kill off the Horcruxes the Dark Lord had made. Unfortunately it didn't give many specifics about all that had happened for fear of someone trying to go back and change the outcome of the final battle.

"What you reading Drake?" Ron asked sitting across from me.

"Jean's notes on the final battle." I muttered flipping between two pages. Harry sat next to Ron his eyes wide.

"What have you found out so far?" Harry asked his voice hushed.

"The four of us hunt down Horcruxes during what would have been our seventh year." I muttered wishing Hermione hadn't taken the books on the final battle with her.

"What's a Horcrux?" Ron asked spitting food onto the table. I made a disgusted face and pulled the notes further away so he wouldn't spit bits of food on the notes.

"Smooth Donald." Harry muttered rolling his eyes then turned back to me. "So what's a Horcrux?"

I swallowed thickly and ran a hand through my hair nervously. "Its when you split your soul and hide it in an object."

Harry paled and Ron inhaled some mashed potato's and started coughing horribly. "Sweet Circe."

"Yeah it works as a fail safe so that you can't die." I whispered watching Harry and Ron's reactions. They traded a look then turned back to me.

"So that's why he didn't die that night." Ron whispered his freckles standing out against his pale cheeks. "He's immortal."

"Exactly." I muttered nodding.

_**Hermione POV**_

I walked arm in arm with Sirius Lupin to the Great Hall. He was telling me about his parents, Remus Lupin and Eloise Midgen. I had almost tripped with the shock of it. Sirius explained that his father was the only person willing to look past his mother's acne. A few years after she had graduated Professor Snape had created an potion that cured bad cases of acne and now she was an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries.

It seemed that Sirius enjoyed talking about his life like his namesake had. He waved his hands around as he spoke his blue eyes wide and bright with excitement. Sirius looked so much like I believed Professor Lupin had looked like when he was in school.

"So tell me about yourself, Jean." Sirius said smiling brightly. I blushed and ducked my head. The way he looked at me made me feel warm all over.

"Well lets see." I muttered thoughtfully. "I'm afraid I don't much to say other than the fact that I'm a reader. I love learning."

"What do you like to learn about most?" Sirius asked tilting his head to the side.

"Anything in the wizarding world." I said enjoying the sparkle in Sirius' eyes.

"Ah you must be muggleborn." Sirius said not unkindly.

"Yes it was quite a shock when I found out." I said with a giggle. Sirius smiled brightly at me. He must have been able to feel me relaxing against his side.

"Oh I believe it. Did you have any problems with accidental magic before you found out?" Sirius asked pushing open the doors to the Great Hall.

"Oh a couple of little things. I was teased a lot when I went to a muggle school and did little things to them on accident. I think I even apparated into a tree when I was trying to escape some girls who enjoyed tormenting me." I said with a little frown.

"Well good for you for getting away from them." Sirius said his voice unusually serious. He stopped right inside the doors his eyes darting to the Hufflepuff table. "I guess this is where we part ways."

"I guess so." I said feeling myself slump with disappointment. It was so nice and easy to talk to Sirius.

"Would you like to work on some homework tomorrow in the library?" He asked with a small smile.

"I would love to." I whispered feeling myself flush with pleasure.

"Until then." He whispered and leaned forward to peck me on the cheek. Warmth spread through my body and felt a smile spread across my face.

I turned to walk over to the Gryffindor table but stopped my stomach filling with ice. The boys were staring at me various forms of shock on their faces. But worst of all was Malfoy. His green eyes were glaring darkly but underneath the dark look was pain. Did he like me? I opened my mouth to say something but he gathered his papers and left before I could say anything.

**AN: Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

** AN: I try to change the stories to make them my own. And try not to forget that whenever one of the five aren't in the Room of Requirement they don't look like their normal selves. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

** _Draco POV_**

I walked into the Room of Requirement waving my wand through the air turning my appearance back to normal and threw my glasses on the couch. How could she possibly kiss him? She and I were supposed to get married. And she was way too old for the Head Boy anyway.

I paced back and forth rubbing my eyes. What in the world was she thinking? I sat on my hammock and placed my head in my hands. A moment later the door to the Room of Requirement slammed open. I looked up slowly hoping and dreading that it would be Hermione. Longbottom crossed the room and sat in his own hammock so he could look at me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Neville asked slowly.

"Not really." I muttered glaring at the ground.

"Okay well I'll just work on some homework –"

"How could she do this?!" I shouted jumping up from my spot. Neville looked up slowly his face blank.

"Do what?" He asked slowly. Why was he making me draw it out?

"Let another guy kiss her! He's twenty years younger than her!" I yelled throwing out my hands.

"Could it be that she likes the way he makes her feel?" Neville asked folding his hands together on his lap.

"And hows that?" I practically spat at him.

"Maybe he talks to her and listens. Or maybe she just thinks he's good looking. It could even be that he has a better reign on his temper." Neville said pointedly looking at me. Okay he had me there. I sometimes let my temper get away from me and it almost always made things worse. Look what had already happened because of my temper. My wife was cozying up to a younger guy.

"How do I fix this?" I asked my shoulders slumping.

"Maybe you should try asking her on a date. She might surprise you." Neville said smiling slowly.

_**Hermione POV**_

I walked to the Room of Requirement wiping at my eyes. Harry and Ron had been less than kind about my extra curricular activities with the head boy. So maybe I shouldn't have let Sirius kiss me but I couldn't help it. He had just been so sweet especially after the way Draco had acted.

I opened the door and walked into the room pointedly ignoring Draco and Neville.

"Hermione can I talk to you." Draco asked jumping up from his hammock. I waited till Neville left the room to turn on Draco.

"Why so you can make out with me again when its convenient for you?" I asked coldly raising my eyebrow.

Draco flushed and nervously ran a hand through his blond hair. "I didn't mean to upset you Hermione."

"But you did. That was –" I faltered and swallowed thickly. "That was my first kiss."

"I know." Draco muttered softly. I flushed and dropped my head in embarrassment. I must have been horrible! "No, Kitten, you weren't bad. Its just that Krum tried to brag that he kissed you and finally confessed before he left that he never actually did."

So that's how those rumors started. I could never understand why everyone thought I had snogged Viktor. Guess he had bragged that he had. "This is so embarrassing."

"It doesn't have to be." Draco muttered taking a step closer to me. "I like you Hermione I'm just not very good at showing it or controlling my temper."

"What?" I asked taking a step back my eyes wide. Draco Malfoy did not just say he liked me. He couldn't have!

"I said I like you Kitten." Draco said taking another step so he was standing right in front of me. Suddenly his gray eyes softened and he muttered brokenly. "Why would you let him kiss you?"

I frowned trying to think of a good reason. "I guess because I'm lonely."

"Please just give me a chance." He whispered stepping closer placing his hands against my waist. I shivered and took a deep breath trying to clear my mind. It didn't help at all. All I did was breathe in Draco's cologne. It smelled like Amortentia.

"Give me a chance Kitten." He repeated tilting my head up so he could look me in the eye. We would get married anyway and I really couldn't get close to a guy from this time. I was twenty years older than him! Merlin what had I been thinking?!

"Okay." I whispered trying to look away from Draco's intense gaze. Draco smiled then leaned down and claimed my lips in a heated kiss. I shivered and pressed myself closer to his hard body. Draco's fingers were tangled in my hair and he pulled away taking a deep breath his eyes glazed.

"No more kissing the Head Boy okay?" He whispered looking me in the eye.

"I promise." I whispered before I leaned forward to kiss him again.

**AN: Please Review! It helps much more than you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I will be going to my cabin for a week and a half. There is no internet there so any chapters will be sporadic at best. Anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

Draco and I were cuddling on the couch talking softly. Harry, Ron and Neville had gone to bed awhile ago completely ignoring us. They were mad at me for leading on Sirius. To be perfectly honest I couldn't blame them.

"What have you found out so far about Tom Riddle?" Draco asked his voice hushed.

"Just that he had created quite a few Horcruxes to make himself immortal." I whispered staring at the fire. "They sound horrible."

"They are Kitten. We have some darker books in my family library and I've read about them. Their created through murder and then some spell, the book didn't go into too many details, and that they literally have to be killed. To the point where magic can't fix it." Draco muttered running his fingers through my hair. Whenever his fingers got caught he wiggled them to get them free.

"What can possibly do that?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Not many things honestly. Basilisk venom and Fiendfyre. Possibly Avada Kedavra but I wouldn't want to use that unless it was a last resort. I've never used it." Draco said untangling his fingers from my curls.

"You haven't?" I asked surprised.

"No and I never want to. I may have not always liked muggleborns but that doesn't mean I want to kill them all." Draco said his voice hushed. "Especially now that we're together."

I smiled and pressed myself closer to Draco's body. "You'll like them. Especially when I introduce you to the telly."

"The what?" Draco asked lifting an eyebrow.

I giggled softly. "Its like a moving picture only it talks."

"Hmmm I might like that." Draco said pecking me on the forehead.

"I hate to say it but I think we should go to bed." I whispered my eyes darting to the clock on the wall. We may not be having classes today but I did like getting sleep.

"Yes I think your right." Draco muttered his eyes flicking to the clock.

"Goodnight Draco." I whispered standing slowly.

"Night Kitten." Draco said standing. He stretched out his arms and popped his back. His shirt rode up and my eyes darted to the the hard muscles that peaked out.

I quickly jumped into my hammock before I could get caught staring. It took me a long time to get to sleep that night and when I finally did I had nightmares. One after another, each worse than the last.

_**Draco POV**_

A hand was shaking me and I woke with a start. Hermione was standing above me her eyes wide tears on her cheeks.

"Kitten? What's wrong?" I asked sitting up.

"Nightmare." She whispered wiping at her eyes. "Would you mind if I slept in your hammock?"

"Of course not." My whole body warmed with the thought of Hermione pressed up against me.

Hermione sat down next to me nervously pulling at her small green nightgown. We laid back side by side. She moved closer to me her eyes shimmering with tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked wrapping an arm around her waist.

"No." She whispered shaking her head. I pulled her closer to me and she laid her head over my heart. Her breathing slowed and her whole body relaxed against me. Yes I could most definitely get used to this, I thought before snuggling into the hammock.

**AN: Please Review!**


End file.
